The Adventures of Fionna and Cake
by JennieCreatesWords
Summary: What time is it? Its Adventure Time! Fionna is an inspiring adventuress, and where else to learn Adventuring than at Aaa University? With her side-kick, Cake, she takes on the challenge of education and all the adventures that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is a fan fiction "based off of the real Fionna and Cake", as the Ice King would put it, and takes place in the Land of Aaa. Fionna is an inspiring adventuress, but of course, adventuring takes some skill, bravery, and cunning. Where else to get that other than Aaa University for Science and other Whimsical Classes for the People? Granted, as you will soon read, that not every detail follows the show, either In the Land of Ooo or the Land of Aaa so bare with me. Anyways, Enjoy the Adventures of Fionna and Cake! - JennieCreatesWords  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Land of Aaa's newly established Aaa University for Science and other Whimsical Classes for the People **

How much stuff could Cake possibly need?

Apparently, a LOT.

Fionna was literally dragging a large suitcase across the ground while her pal, Cake, was running ahead looking at awe at the University grounds.

"Oooooo Fionna, look at this! Ooo, Fionna what about this, gurl? Fionna, they have a music club! Dulcimer extravaganza here I come baby!"

And that was how it was.

Fionna smiled. Cake was her older sister, but sometimes she is curious about everything. Fionna couldn't _blame_ Cake for this. After all, Cake _was_ a cat. A talking cat. A smart cat. A super stretchy cat. And Fionna loved every stretchy, talky bit of her.

"Cake, what do you have in here?" Fionna asked as they stopped to pause by a fountain.

"My yarn ball collection, my toy mice, my nepeta cataria, my dulcimer, BMO…"

"That still doesn't explain why… wait you brought BMO?" Fionna asked shocked as the little game station popped up outside of Cake's sack.

"Surprise!" BMO said in the usual electronic tone. It seemed so proud of itself with its arms held out.

Fionna laughed as she picked BMO and put the little game station on her shoulder. "Okay, lets go find our room guys. It getting hotter out here."

"Sweet sugar is it hot out here," Cake said exhausted.

"Come on," Fionna said as she picked up Cake. Together, the trio headed to their new, temporary home.

It took a while, but they finally found their rooms. It was a large tower building, and somehow they managed to get the tippy-top floor. Fionna was ecstatic. It would be just like home. They took a minute to stare around their room in awe before getting right to work… which took a little longer yet.

"Everything is settled!" Fionna said with a triumphant nod as she looks around her room.

It was almost just like the Tree House, but nothing could ever compare to home sweet home. BMO had already made a home under Fionna's bed, playing a game on its screen. Fionna could hear the electronic's "Pew Pew Pew" noises, the personal sound effects the little thing always made when it was playing a game. Fionna grinned. She remembered when BMO found her missing sock in her pillow. BMO was an amazing friend.

"Cake! What classes are you taking?" Fionna asked, flipping onto their common room couch and looking at her best friend expectantly.

"Well, of course music!" Cake said. "After all, it's a conversation starter. Theory, class, dulcim-etics! Whoo baby my whiskers get excited just thinking about it! What about you gurl?"

Fionna giggled and leaned back into the couch, "Well, I'm taking adventuring classes of course, because I am going to be a great Adventuress. Mom would be so proud. After all, she trained us. Remember that dungeon?"

Cake nodded, "Yeah, I miss mom's purrs."

Fionna agreed. Sometimes Mom's passing had been hard on the two of them sometimes, and sometimes they would just go to the dungeon under Stupid Rock just to remember her. Of course, they had all the video cartridges and what not, but the Dungeon was built just for Fionna… and Fionna liked to remember that.

"It is sure nice that the Prince established the Academy!" Cake said.

"Which Prince?" Fionna asked, looking over.

"Why, Prince Gumball of course!" Cake exclaimed.

Fionna blushed slightly. She only saw Prince Gumball from a distance when she was little… and may have had a tiny bity crush since then. Of course he would build the University. Its for sciencey… stuff. Not that Fionna wasn't interested in science-y stuff, but it was never really… her strong point.

"He's even attending!" Cake purred, wiggling her little kitty eye whiskers at Fionna.

Fionna turned bright red and bumped Cake with a pillow, "Shuddup…"

_ Prince Gumball is attending?_ Fionna pondered as she stared off into space. _Maybe I'll actually get to talk to him… if I get the courage._

** Meanwhile…**

A little penguin goes and makes his report.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here is the second contribution to Fionna's adventure! I thought I would get this one up as soon as possible considering my first chapter wasn't exactly... exciting. I had to get to start with that for background information though! So here is the second chapter, more stuff. Enjoy! -JennieCreatesWords_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Failure at Day One**

Why Cake ever thought taking math class would be a brilliant idea, Fionna never knew, but there she was, sitting in Math Class. Staring at the board. While paper airplanes were flying around.

_Just because I __**say**__ Mathematical does __**not**__ mean I am good at math._ Fionna thought and slumped in her seat. At least this was basic math. _What does math have to do with adventuring anyways?_

Cake said that she wouldn't regret taking the class… and now she knew why Cake said that. He was there, at the front of the room, his pink dome piece all perfectly set up with his garb in mint condition. Prince Gumball. He was there! What was he doing there? Why… Oh. Hotdog Prince sat in the front row blocking her view.

Fionna sighed and sunk a little more in her seat, pulling her bunny ears over her face. What would Prince Gumball be doing in basic math? It was _basic_ math, and he was _suppose _to be a scientific genius. Maybe the rumors she heard were wrong.

"Morning class!" Prince Gumball announced, smiling between the rows. "As all of your probably know, I am Prince Gumball, the founder of Aaa University and Prince of the Candy Kingdom. I would like to welcome all of you to my school and my class!"

Fionna felt like she was going to be sick. PG was teaching math? He was teaching THIS class? He's going to think she's totally inept!

_I mean, what kind of adventuress couldn't do simple math?_ she thought to herself.

"Let me just take attendance," PG continued. He pulled out his list and started reading off. Fionna sunk lower into her seat.

_Please just skip me. Don't see my name. Cake, I'm going to morning flail you out the window when I get home!_ Fionna said. Slime Prince was obviously impressed for the way sinking into her seat because he looked over at her and wiggled his eyebrows… or what she thought where his eyebrows would be.

"Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked as he looked up from his list. He must have said it a few times because at this point everyone in class turned to look at her. Prince Gumball moved down the row and beamed down at her. "There you are! I thought you were skipping class the first day!"

Fionna let a out a forced laughed and sat up straighter, "No… just… you know… practicing my ninja skills…"

_What a lame excuse…_ she thought.

"I know you're going to be a great Adventuress," Gumball beamed. "I'm glad you decided to take my class. It helps to be well rounded!"

PG turned back to the board and continued reading off the names as Fionna sat there stunned. He didn't think she was completely inept? He was happy that she was taking his class? Fionna felt her face become slightly warm and she looked down at her desk fumbling her fingers.

_Glob…_

"Okay class, lets start with addition!" PG said excited as he turned to his projector where an equation 2+2 comes up. Fionna already started trying to calculate in her head the answer.

_Okay. If I have one Cake, that is one Cake. Two Cakes is one cake with a clone of Cake. Probably from one of Gumball's space age device. So if Gumballs space age device made a clone of Cake, there would be two Cakes. So, from two cakes if he made another copy of Cake there would be… Gumball sure looks good today. He could make a device that could Clone so many Cakes it would be awesome! I'm not sure if Cake would like it though…_

"Fionna?"

Fionna was immediately interrupted from her thoughts as PG called her name. She turned bright red and stared at the screen.

"Would you like to answer the problem Fionna?" he asked, giving her an encouraging smile.

That smile could make Fionna melt and she felt warm inside, like little butterflies in her heart gut. She stared at the equation and tried thinking it out. "Three?"

The class burst out in laughter and Fionna just sunk into her seat. _Failure at day one._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**_I have just completed the last of my finals and so I am free for the rest of the summer! Here is the next editions to the Adventures of Fionna and Cake. This is a short chapter. I was having trouble finding material to lead into the next chapter, but here it is! If things seem a little bit slow, I apologize, but like any good story, it is not best lay everything out right in front of the reader. It takes a while to build up to a nice climactic scene, right? The one where you start sweating, your heart beats faster, and your brain is screaming "NO!". So Please- sit back, relax, read, and enjoy! -JennieCreatesWords_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Need a Tutor?**

It was the most grueling… and the most boring fifty-five minutes… EVER! Math problem after math problem after math problem, addition after addition… it was like there was a tiny wall blocking Fionna from understanding any of it. It was _SO_ not from a lack of trying, either. Finally, and none too soon, Prince Gumball let the class go.

Fionna gathered her things and placed them in her back pack. She wanted to be one of the first to leave. Considering how poorly she did in the class that day, she almost never wanted to show her face to Prince Gumball ever again, but when she looked up she was the last one in the class.

"Fionna." Prince Gumball was looking at her and she immediately felt her face turned red. "Don't get discouraged. I'm sure it won't be as bad next class. Maybe you should look at some of those problems I assigned?"

Prince Gumball smiled, and Fionna felt a twist in her heart gut. She nodded, grabbed her things, and sped out of the room. She was most _definitely_ morning flail Cake out the window when she saw her next. Sighing, Fionna trudged her way back to the dorm. Her next class wasn't until tomorrow anyways. Cake was already gone by the time she got there as well as her dulcimer.

"How-was-class-Fionna!" BMO rushed toward her with her arms outstretched. Fionna smiled.

"Not so great BMO," Fionna frowned. "I couldn't even add 2+2. Three! How in glob did I get three?!"

Fionna sunk onto the couch, discouraged. BMO made a frowny face on its little screen and waddled over to Fionna. "I can help you with math."

Fionna looked at the little game station, slightly surprised. "You can?"

"Yes. My programming, after all, is numbers!" BMO beamed.

"Algebraic!" Fionna exclaimed as she pulled out her book. "Lets get started!"

* * *

Fionna should have known better. BMO did not know anything other than 0's and 1's. The most Fionna learned was 0+0=0.

And 0x0=0.

And 1x1=1.

As well as 1/1=1.

Not to mention 1x0=0.

And finally, you can never divide by 0.

Fionna threw her math book across the room frustrated. Some math tutor.

"Hello gurl!" Cake said as she stretched into their dorm with her dulcimer. "How was your class?"

"Terrible," Fionna replied and gave Cake a face.

"It can't have been that bad," Cake said sympathetically.

"It was! I said 2+2=3, Cake! And in front of Prince Gumball, too! How could you make me take that class?"

"Don't blame me," Cake looked indignant. "It helps to be well rounded. And besides! You made some sort of impression, gurl, because Prince Gumball wants to see you tonight to help him with a project! He also said that he'll be willing to help you out with your math."

"What?!" Fionna exclaimed. Prince Gumball wanted to meet up with her? AND help her? So he didn't think she was THAT lame?

"You heard me gurl! OH, and I met someone." Cake wiggled her whiskers. "I'll introduce you later!"

Fionna giggled and looked outside. Dusk.

"I guess… I'll be heading out?" Fionna asked unsure.

"I'll come with you to the Candy Kingdom," Cake said soothingly. "Better not let Prince Gumball wait!"

Fionna turned slightly red and shrugged on her green backpack. Glob. The emotions rushing through her were more mathematical than Mom's dungeon…

_Off to the Candy Kingdom then..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note:  
_**_Enjoy the next edition of the Adventures of Fionna and Cake! This chapter will probably seem very familiar, but I thought it tied in quite nicely with what has been going on with Fionna's class. If you enjoy the series that I have written so far, please fave and follow! If you feel there is something missing, please leave a review! Constructive criticism only, please. There is no reason to be nasty. And as always, enjoy. -JennieCreatesWords  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**What the Glob?**

Fionna did not know how she ended up here.

In the main ballroom to Prince Gumball's Castle.

With the entirety of the Candy Kingdom having a slumber party.

Oh wait. Yes she did.

* * *

It all started when she and Cake arrived at the doors to Prince Gumball's castle. The candy guards let them inside, and she was marveling at all the candy furnishings. It was so… pink! Granted, she was never a huge fan of pink but she supposed it was appropriate if you are the Candy Prince and your subjects _are_ candy.

"I'm glad you two can make it!" Gumball appeared from out of the door near the throne and beamed happily at the two of them. Fionna quickly glanced at her feet. Will her face never be a normal color around him?

"Oh, yeah," Fionna murmured as she glanced up at him through the strands of her hair.

"May I introduce to you Lord Monochromicorn?" the Prince continued as a devilishly handsome black horse-like being stepped next to him.

"Um, hello," Fionna said unsurely.

"…. . .-.. .-.. - .. …. .- …- . …. . .- .-. -.. - ..- -.-. .- -… - ..- - -.- - ..- " the taps of Lord Monochromicorn's feet were fast and Fionna was unsure if they were purposeful or if they were just the horse's nature.

"Um…" Fionna paused.

"Hi you gorgeous," Cake said stepping up to Lord Monochromicorn. "Fancy seeing you so soon."

"You know him?" Fionna asked. She wasn't exactly surprised. Who didn't Cake know?

"Of course!" Cake replied. "He says he has heard much about you Fionna."

_He did?_ Fionna wasn't sure how to take it as she stared up at the black unicorn.

"Why don't you and Prince Gumball do whatever it is you are going to do and Lord Monochromicorn and I will take a nice stroll," Cake continued. "Ain't that right, gorgeous?"

"-.- . … -.- ..- .. - ." LM tapped and they were off not a split second later.

_Geez, thanks guys_. Fionna thought as she turned back to Prince Gumball. "So… what's up?"

"Up? There is nothing up, but if you wouldn't mind taking these…" Fionna's arms were suddenly filled bags and bottles. "We will be heading to the candy graveyard!"

"Wha-" Fionna began to asked but she was ushered out the door before any questions slipped through her mouth.

* * *

"All right, so let me add three more drops of explosive diarrhea..."

They were in the graveyard. Headstones were scattered up with an un-identifying X engraved into them. It didn't seem so bad, but Fionna was unsure of why she was here. She was, however, amazed at the green concoction sitting in front of her. She adjusted her goggles and looked at Prince Gumball who seemed satisfied with his solution. He was so… amazingly smart. How could Fionna ever hope to obtain his interest of someone with his… what was the word? In… Intelligence! That was it.

"So Prince Gumball," Fionna started. "This is suppose to bring the dead back to life… I fought a good amount of living dead things myself and they all had worms and stuff growing out of them. Won't these things have that too?"

"Good question, Fionna," Prince Gumball beamed at her and she felt her face get warm. "No. If my de-corpsonator works properly, the candy people will be as alive and healthy as you. Pick up that platter, if you will, Fionna."

Fionna could just melt with how Prince Gumball says her name. She did as she was asked and opened that platter to reveal… well… Fionna wasn't quite sure what it was. It was some sort of brown… goop… then she realized that this goop looked familiar.

"Old Miss Creampuff?" Fionna asked astonished.

Prince Gumball laughed, "We used to date."

And just like that, Fionna wasn't sure whether or not she wanted PG to put the solution on her, but he did it anyway. Fionna was amazed that it worked, but for some reason something felt off. And that's when it happened.

"SUGAR!" Old Miss Creampuff screeched as she stood on the platter and jumped toward PG. Fionna managed to push the prince out of the way, but Old Miss Creampuff knocked over the large alchemical bottle over all the graves. Like that, there were zombies. The living dead candy popped out of the ground like worms.

"We have to get back to the Candy Kingdom to complete my formula!" Prince Gumball exclaimed.

"Give me some sugar, baby," Old Miss Creampuff said as she climbed onto Prince Gumball's leg.

"Chew on THIS!" Fionna exclaimed as she punted Old Miss Creampuff a few yards.

PG giggled. "Ok, enough! We must get back before they eat my people!"

Fionna's face grew solemn and nodded. She was a heroine. There will be no candy people eaten on her watch. Together, her and PG ran back to warn the others.

* * *

And there she was. Standing beside Prince Gumball as he announced that the Candy People were having a SLUMBER PARTY! How was she suppose to know that candy people explode when they get scared? And she couldn't even tell Cake who was really suspicious.

"Is this some sort of prank, gurl?" Cake asked.

"Um… who wants to play truth or dare?!" Fionna shouted out. Her sudden change in topic was not exactly tactful, she knew, but she had to make sure that Cake wouldn't keep asking questions.

"Ok, Chocolate Berry, you start," Fionna grinned.

"Hm… Okay," He said. "Mrs. Cupcake, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Mrs. Cupcake replied saucily.

"I dares you to takes off your wrapper!"

An OoooOoo erupted from the candy people and Mrs. Cupcake looked shy.

"What are you and PG up to?" Cake pried. "We're suppose to be sisters! There's no secrets between sisters!"

"Wha- nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Fionna blushed. "Except for… that."

"Cake, Truth, or Dare?" Mrs. Cupcake asked. Who knew she was vanilla?

"Truth!" Cake replied as though it was a no brainer.

"Would you prefer chocolate or fudge?"

"I cannot consume chocolate or fudge because it will kill me so… neither! Fionna, truth or dare!"

Fionna was ready for it. "DARE!"

"I dare you to tell me what is going on between you and Prince Gumball," Cake said slyly.

C-h-e-a-t-e-r. Fionna scowled as Cake. Then she thought of a brilliant idea.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Fionna exclaimed as she dragged LM and Cake to the closet.

"Mmm… okay, but you have to tell me when the seven minutes are up!"

Fionna slammed the door shut. "I cannot hear you in _heaaaaven."_

_This is getting much more difficult than I thought it would, and the Zombie Candy People are right outside!_

"Quick! Let's play board up the entrances and windows!" Fionna pushed tables against doors and the Candy People shouted in glee as they did the same. A dull _thump thump thump_ could be heard from all around. Oh, what was she suppose to do? If she reveals to Cake, the only other person who can truly help her in this mess she would have broken her promise to Prince Gumball, and that was no good. He could absolutely hate her after all of this.

"Do you guys hear that?" one of the Candy people said as she sits by the door. "I'm getting pretty scared…"

"What? What noise. All I hear is music! Come everybody, dance!" Fionna kicked on the stereo and the candy people began to party. That was when she had the brilliant idea. It was all Michelle, the talking piñata's convenient form. "Lets smash some piñatas! Grab a stick and blindfolds!"

"Whaaaat?" Michelle asked terrified.

"Not you, Michelle!"

Fionna gathered all the Candy People to the center of the room. The _thump_ing was getting louder.

"Okay everybody! I'm hanging the piñatas! They're everywhere!"

_I hope this works_, thought Fionna. "CHARGE!"

Candy juices splattered everywhere as left-overs from candy zombies lay on the floor.

_Algebraic_.

Fionna was quite proud of herself as she surveyed her surroundings.

"What is glob's name happened, Fionna?" Cake asked as she stepped up to her.

"Oh, we killed all the zombies that Prince Gumball and I raised from the dead." Fionna replied cockily.

"What?!"

Then everyone froze. Fionna looked around stunned as she waves her hand in front of Cake's face who stared at her with that shocked expression.

"Fionna, did you break your royal promise?"

Fionna jumped and turned to see Prince Gumball with a concoction in his hand. Fionna nodded shame-faced. Of course _this_ would happen. And of course, PG would _know_ she broke a promise to him.

"This is not good," PG said thoughtfully. He couldn't continue as the two of them were snatched out of the ballroom. Fionna was staring into the face of a gigantic gumball machine. And it looked mad. Fionna gulped.

"Fionna the Human, you have broken a royal promise," the guardian said mechanically. "To which the punishment is _Trial by Fire._"

"Wait good Guardians," Prince Gumball said as he wrapped his arm around Fionna's shoulders. "Fionna is a friend of mine. Is there not any other way?"

Fionna felt a warm rush go through her.

"Very Well," The machine said. "Since you care for the human girl she must solve a mathematical equation."

Fionna's heart sunk, and apparently PG was just as horrified as she was. He looked over at her terror stricken. She was terrible at math. She was going to die, and PG would feel so bad about it. This was all her fault.

An impossible calculus equation appeared. Of course, Fionna had no idea. PG looked flustered and angry. It was obvious he wanted to tell her the answer. Fionna was truly helpless.

"Oh.. Oh… I have a better one," The machined said excitedly and a new problem revealed itself. "Yes… yes! 2+2. Solve it or die."

Fionna starred at it. It was like Glob was smacking her in the face as if she wasn't already down. It was the same exact equation she had before.

"Um…" She stared at it.

_If I have one Cake that is one Cake. If hotty Prince Gumball made a clone of Cake, there would be two Cakes. If Cake somehow drank and multiplyer potion and made two more Cakes… There would be two more Cakes. So if my Cake, Clone Cake, and Two Cakes, there is…_

"Four?" Fionna squeaked. And the head exploded.

* * *

"You broke a royal promise, gurl?" Cake asked. "You're crazy! You could have said it was a royal secret! I would have known what was up."

Fionna stared at Cake, but Cake was already over by Lord Monochromicorn chatting it up. Probably about her dulcimer. Fionna sighed.

_I guess math can be a part of adventuring_, she thought.

"I hope you learned your lesson about keeping promises, Fionna," Prince Gumball laid a hand on her shoulder, and again she felt a warm rush to her face. He was genuinely concerned.

Of course, she knew what he meant. Don't break them.

"You mean if I break a royal promise I can fight zombies, beat up royal guardians, and reverse death itself?" Fionna grinned. "Sign me up. Adventure Time here I come!"

Prince Gumball laughed and patted her back. "Of course."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in his math class after all…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Her Heroine

There he was. His magnificence blinding. Fionna could hardly believe they were on a date. Sitting in marsh-mellowy meadows, he took her hand. His pink eyes stared into hers.

"Fionna," he said.

"Yes?" Fionna flushed.

"Fionna." He continued.

"Yes?" Fionna looked at him again, his smiling face. He was really brilliant.

"Fionna..."

"… yes?" Fionna was starting to get annoyed.

"FIONNA!" He suddenly shouted.

And she awoke from her dream with a start. Cake was staring down at her, obviously flustered that Fionna was not waking up to her name calling.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Fionna grumbled.

"Gurl, your class started fifteen minutes ago!" Cake snapped.

"Oh… my… GLOB!" Fionna shouted as she rolled out of her sleeping bag right onto the floor. She was going to be late! Rushing around she was doing her best to multi-task. Trying to pull on her shirt while brushing her hair at the same time, she fumed at herself. If she didn't go to Prince Gumball's castle last night this wouldn't have happened. Pulling on her skirt and stockings, she realized that, even if she was late for her first adventuring class at Aaa University, going to PG's last night was totally worth it. Still, today was dungeoneering class in the morning, basic adventuring in the afternoon, and fight class in the evening. She couldn't be late!

"BYE CAKE!" Fionna shouted as she rushed out the door.

"Fionna your- "

Fionna didn't hear whatever else Cake was going to say as she slammed the door shut. It couldn't be all that important.

* * *

Running towards the school, Fionna made sure she had her backpack. Good. Notebooks and pencils? Check. Papyrus paper for mapping? Check. BMO? Check. Wait, BMO? The little device looked up at her and smiled.

"BMO," Fionna sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to class with Fionna," BMO answered looking quite proud of itself.

"BMO, are you even signed up for class?"

"You-are-suppose-to-sign-up?" BMO asked as it's face went from ._. to 0.0 .

"I don't have time to take you back now, so make sure you don't go out of my backpack!"

"But Fionna your-"

"Not now BMO, I'm already late!" Fionna close the flap. "Stay quiet BMO."

"O-K."

* * *

Fionna made it. Room -104. She suppose it was appropriate that this class be in the basement. After all, she didn't know any dungeons being above ground. Then again, this class may make her think differently. The door was made of what looked like heavy metal… stuff. Fionna couldn't quite make out what sort of metal it was, or why it was used as a classroom door. It _did_ look heavy.

Fionna grasped the thick door handle and gave a slight pull so that she could sneak in quietly… except… the door didn't budge. She gave another tug, slightly harder, but the door remained shut. There was no give, no indication that the door would.

"What-the-GLOB," Fionna muttered furiously.

She took out her schedule again. Yes, Dungeoneering class 1000 Room -104 building 4 Aaa University. This was the right room, and ALMOST the right time. Yet the door was shut, barred. Fionna examined the door. How in GLOB is she suppose to get in? Did the teacher do this on purpose? It was as though EVERYONE was against her today.

She grabbed the handle again. Using her strength, she pulled her feet on either side of the door. She was going to get in there, whether she ripped the door off its hinges or not. Bending her knees, she readied herself. She was focused. This door _will_ open. With a huge HEAVE, she groaned as she attempted to straighten her legs to pull on the door handle.

And it didn't even budge.

Fionna cursed and hopped down. There had to be a way in. She was _NOT_ going to miss dungeoneering. What would mom say? She would call her a big baby. That's what mom would say. Toughen up. After all, that's why she made the dungeon for her under that stupid looking rock.

That is when she saw it. The air vent. It hung about five feet over Fionna's head. She could probably jump up that far. After all, she's gone further than that. And she has pretty powerful legs to boot. The only question being is if the vent will actually lead into the classroom. There's only one way to find out. Crouching down, Fionna stared up at the vent, ready to pounce. With a huge leap, Fionna jumped up, kicking the vent closure aside and landing inside.

"Whew," Fionna whispered as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a dark space. Metal walls surrounded her and she could feel the _whush _of the air that passes her. Crawling, she makes her way down the tunnel.

_Okay, so the class has to be here some-_

She felt something give. "Uh oh."

And she fell.

She didn't know quite what happened to her. She was on the ground, right in front of the class looking up at a gray face.

No. Way. It was-

"Good of you to finally join us, Fionna the Human," Baili said.

It was Baili. The greatest Heroine of ALL TIME! And she was teaching dungeoneering? And Fionna, not only late, but _fell _into Baili's class? Fionna felt her face turn red. She. Just. Did. That. Fionna remembered Baili when she reprimanded her and Cake for using violence to save people. Now, Baili has seen not everything can be solved through peace, and Fionna met one of her greatest idols of all time.

"I-I'm sorry, Baili but," Fionna started.

"No buts Fionna," Baili said sternly. "Class."

Fionna stood up immediately and turned to the class. She saw that many of the seats were filled.

"Fionna," Baili continued.

"Yes?" Fionna answered sheepishly.

"If you note class, Fionna did not merely _give up_ when she saw the door would not open. She sought another way. Another answer. You will come across many dungeons. If you are stopped by a mere _door being closed_ then you should leave the room right now." Baili's green eyes glistened. "But if you search for another option, you will find one. Good job, Fionna, for being the _only_ one to pass my first pop quiz."

Fionna could not believe her ears. She starred up at Baili in utter shock. "Th-thank you."

"But you are late. Have a seat Fionna."

Fionna nodded and headed toward her seat.

"Oh- Fionna?"

"Yes, Baili?"

"You may want to pull your hair back for future classes."

Fionna immediately brought her hands to her head to find that she had forgotten her bunny hat. Fionna groaned. No wonder people were staring.

"I-told-you" BMO started.

"Yes, BMO, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the long wait, readers. One must have a writers block every once in a while. I also apologize that this chapter is short, but it is to the point. I will do my best to post a new chapter soon. Enjoy! -JennieCreatesWords_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

All Roads to Fooldom

Fionna dragged her feet to her next class. Basic Adventuring, huh? Well, hopefully _that_ class will turn out better. Fionna tugged at her hair, feeling naked without her rabbit hat. How in Glob could she have forgotten it? Then she remembered the dream and flushed. Oh yeah, _that_ was why. Boy. Did Gumball looked, as Cake would put it, HOT. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Fionna looked at the ancient door that was in front of her. Basic Adventuring. Well, here she goes. Pushing the door open, she got a good look at the classroom.

Empty. Huh. Maybe she was early?

She looked and found an old fashioned chalk board- green with white chalk written "Welcome to Adventuring 101". There was an ancient looking desk in front of it. Oak, Fionna presumed. The desks seemed old, too.

_Glob, was this class even updated?_ Fionna made her way to a seat and sat down. In the back. No reason to draw anymore attention to herself. Sighing, she looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the flowers growing, and all of a sudden, Fionna wished she wasn't in class.

The door slammed opened, startling Fionna as she glanced up at the front of the classroom.

_Oh my G-_

"Welcome, _claaaaassss_," came this hiss.

Fionna shrank into her seat. Not that it would do any good, but it was worth a shot.

"Or should I say, _Fionna the Human Girl,_" the woman hissed again.

Long white hair, pale skin, and an old dark blue dress. Why in the _Nightosphere_ would the _Ice Queen_ be teaching Basic Adventuring?! Fionna groaned. And she didn't even have her white rabbit hat to make her feel secure, and BMO bailed on her after Dungeoneering. Could this day get any worse?

The Ice Queen picked up the white chalked as scribbled her name onto the chalk board. As if Fionna did not know who she was anyways.

_SCREEEEEEEECH. SCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CH_.

Fionna could swear that the Ice Queen was essentially etching her name onto the chalk board on purpose. No wonder no one else took the class. Who in the right mind would be in the class with the Ice Queen teaching it? Maybe it wasn't too late to drop out.

"If you drop you get an F for the course, _Fionna_," the Ice Queen spat. How in the Land of Aaa the Ice Queen figured out what Fionna was thinking, Fionna didn't know. Then again, it didn't take a genius like Prince Gumball to figure out what she was thinking at the moment.

Fionna was ready to pounce. Any wrong move the Ice Queen would make, Fionna would be all over her like Cake and a mouse.

"To begin, _Fiooooonnnna,"_ Glob. Stop saying her name. Every single time the Ice Queen said her name she felt dirty. Absolutely _filthy. _Fionna glared up at the front. "Tell me everything you know about adventuriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg."

Fionna ground her teeth. "To stop people like _you_, Ice Queen. That's what adventuring about."

"WRONG!" The Ice Queen screeched as a bolt of ice shot out at her. Fionna barely had enough time to react, flipping out of her seat to the back of the room. Her desk froze. "Try again, _Tom Boy._"

"To beat people like _you_ every day, every way!" Fionna back sassed.

The Ice Queen screeched again and another Ice Bolt shot at her. Fionna was ready this time, leaping out of the way. "_WRONG! _Try _AGAIN_!"

Fionna was running at the Ice Queen. It was time for a good ol' fashioned beat down. "To do… _THIS!_"

The punch landed right in the Ice Queen's face and it was almost slow motion that sickening twist that witch performed. With a triple flip, the Ice Queen landed face first into the ground.

"What is going on here?!"

Fionna looked up. Prince Gumball was standing in the doorway with the look of absolute horror on his face.

"Don't worry, PB," Fionna answered cheeky, "The Ice Queen won't bother the class anymore. I don't know where the actual professor is, but I am sure he is in somewhere in the Ice Queen's dungeons."

PB seemed stunned. Fionna brushed herself off and glared at the Ice Queen who groaned.

"My dear Prince Gumball," the Ice Queen started. "I merely asked that Fionna recite all she knows of adventuring, and this is what happened to me!"

"_WHAT_?!" It was Fionna's turned to screech. Although it was not untrue of what the Ice Queen said, it certainly wasn't the whole truth. A half truth, after all, is also a half lie.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball scolded.

"It wasn't like that, your majesty, I- "

The Ice Queen groaned again. "I think I need to see Doctor Prince…"

"Oh, yes, of course," PB stated. "Right away. Fionna. We will discuss this later."

Fionna watched numbly as the Prince led the Queen away, stunned at what happened. How had things turned on her like this? And Prince Gumball's look! Fionna groaned as she grabbed her green backpack and headed out. Obviously, she must have taken a class in Foolery because that is certainly what she specialized in.


End file.
